Bulk packaging containers have found widespread use for storage and shipment of bulk goods. The bulk packaging containers assume many different forms. Among these forms are portable tanks and intermediate bulk containers (IBC). Requirements for these types of containers are outlined in various D.O.T. and F.D.A. regulations and are particularly defined in 49CFR Section 171.8.
Among IBCs, there include numerous types of designs. These include metal IBCs, which are constructed of metal, rigid plastic IBCs which are constructed of all-plastic material, and composite IBCs which include a rigid outer package enclosing a plastic inner receptacle.
An IBC typically has a capacity in the range of 250-550 gallons. Some are as large as 793 gallons. As such, they are an efficient alternative to 55-gallon drums. Nevertheless, each IBC must be handled and transported individually when used, for example, in the export of materials. The IBC is typically loaded into a shipping vessel. Each IBC must be individually slung by a crane or carried by a forklift during the loading and unloading.
Typically when an IBC is transported by crane, a 4-legged sling is attached to the IBC's corner lifting lugs and the sling is attached to the crane and then transported, See FIG. 1. Using the normal IBC corner lifting lugs creates a lateral bending moment on the IBC corner lifting lugs when a 4-legged sling is attached and lifted from the center of the IBC with a crane. The lateral bending moment on the existing IBC corner lifting lug is created by the 4-legged sling angle when being lifted from the center of the IBC.
The present invention is directed to a corner sling adapter in a bulk container for improved handling as by eliminating lateral bending moments.